As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's.: 3,385,547; 3,941,250; 3,289,989; and 4,221,354 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse suspension hook arrangements, including at least one reference wherein the suspension hook is concealable within a pattern imprinted on a wall surface.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, it is in the area that is broadly covered by the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,989 with which the present invention is concerned.
Broadly stated, the present invention is directed to providing a concealed support hook apparatus that is structurally independent and movable relative to any given wall surface; wherein the support hook apparatus will give the appearance of a non-functional wall hanging while not in use; and, only reveal its hidden utilitarian purpose at such time as the support hooks are required to be deployed.
Needless to say, there are currently a large number of individuals that find the presence of stationary support hooks prominently protruding from wall surfaces to be aesthetically displeasing, as well as, posing a potential capacity for inflicting physical injury to individuals that come into inadvertent contact with the outwardly projecting hooks.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation it is a stated objective of this invention to provide a concealed support hook apparatus that will overcome the aesthetic shortcomings and the practical utilitarian deficiencies that have plagued the prior art devices.